I Love You
by ilthpamr
Summary: What will happen when they are left alone and someone confesses their love for the other? Lemon


**Okay, so this is my very first fanfiction ever. I would really appreciate reviews. Let me know if you liked it or not and if I should continue writing other stories. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Maximum Ride**.

I am Maximum Ride. I am never weak. I am the strong, tough leader of the flock and I never let down my guard. But what is happening to me now…

We were left alone at the house, just me and him. The rest of the flock is out for the day. He walked into my room and said that we needed to talk. And that is how everything started…

I stare up into his eyes and he stares back with almost black, lustful eyes. I feel something stirring in the pit of my stomach. He runs his hand up my arm, to my face and cups my chin with his strong, calloused hand. I get shivers down my spine every time he touches me. His face is only inches away and I can feel his unsteady rapid breathing.

"Max…I have to tell you something." He says.

"Yes?" I reply in an almost whisper.

"I, ummm, I…I love you…I always have. I am tired of hiding behind a façade and denying my true feelings for you. I just wish that you would stop hiding your true feelings too. I know you feel the same way about me."

I just didn't know how to reply. He was right, but could I really tell him that I loved him? I have always felt that there was a deeper connection between us and I have always ignored it, afraid that it would interfere with my leadership and what not. But now we were alone, he was so close to me, and I wanted him so badly.

"Fang…" _Okay just say it_, I coach myself, "Fang…I love you too and I always have and I want to be with you forever." _There now that wasn't so hard now was it! _I told myself

I look up into his face and he smiles the biggest smile that I never would have thought possible coming from him. It stretches from ear to ear and he shines like a beacon of light. I smile back.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that!" Fang said has he brings his lips down on mine and captures them in a passionate kiss. He pushes me up against the close door as our kiss become more rough and hungry. We continue for what seems like an eternity. He grips my body closer to his and I run my fingers up his back and stroke his magnificent wings and into his hair where I grab fistfuls of his jet black hair. I moan into his mouth as he pushes it open with his tongue. He slides his tongue across my bottom lip and gently nibbles at it. I can't take it anymore; I need more of him, now!

He slides his hand down and gently grabs my butt in his hands and gently kneads it. I moan again and I feel him smile against my lips, loving the affect he has on me. "Fang…I need you right now." He smirks at me, but doesn't hesitate and quickly picks me up to carry me across the room and lays me down on the bed in my room. He resumes kissing me, but quickly starts moving down my body. He lovingly kisses his way down along my jaw line, over to my ears, and down my neck.

Fang slowly starts to unbutton my shirt and kiss the skin as it becomes exposed. He kisses down in between my breast and over my stomach until the shirt is completely undone and he slides it off me. As he takes off my shirt, I let my wings relax and slightly unfurl from my body. Next, he kisses his way back up my body until he reaches my breasts. Fang reaches behind me and undoes my bra and slips it away from me.

As the bra comes off, he stares down at me and I become a bit self-conscience and try to cover myself up. "Will you stop looking at my like I am a piece of meat." He smiles shyly after he realizes what he was doing, "Maximum, you always have to say something don't you. But that just makes you even more beautiful." He gently moves my arms away from my chest and holds them above my head with his left hand. He leans down and takes my right nipples in his mouth and starts to tenderly suck and caress it with his tongue. I wasn't expecting this kind of pleasure to ripple through my body and I let a low moan escape my lips. He uses his other hand to massage my left breast and eventually switches to give my other nipple the same treatment. I start to feel damp in between my legs and it feels so good.

Fang looks up at me and sees the passion in my eyes. He captures my lips again in a deep kiss. I push him away and say, "Now its time for me to have some fun." I flip him over onto his back and straddle his waist. I can feel his hard member pressing against me. I lean down and give him a long hard kiss. I sit back up and strip Fang of his t-shirt and place chaste kisses up and down his wonderful abs. He moans as I start to go farther and farther down his chest. I reach the edge of his pants and slowly start to unbuckle his belt. I look him in the eyes as he starts to breathe heavier as I undo his jeans, slide them down his legs, and off onto the floor.

I see his obvious arousal in his boxer and I lightly touch the bulge. Fang lets out an almost animalistic groan. I grin to myself and keep ever so lightly touching him through the fabric. "Will you please stop that! I can't take it anymore!" he groans at me. "Well, isn't someone in a hurry?" I say as I rip off his boxers. I look done at him and I am completely astonished at the size of him. I knew from the outline in his boxers he looked big, but nothing compared to when he is out in the open. It was not only long, but pretty wide too. Just seeing him completely naked and under me turned me on so much. Fang knew that I was surprised and he chuckled at my amazed face. I quickly stop staring and I lean down to cautiously lick the head as I seductively look Fang in the eyes. I can tell he loves what I am doing to him and he squeezes his eyes as he moans again. I start to sink his cock bit by bit into my mouth until I have reached the base. I look up at Fang's face and he looks as though he has died and gone to heaven. He looks as if he is in pure bliss.

I start to move him in and out of my mouth and he moans my name, which makes me start to feel even wetter in between my legs. He grabs a hold of my head and keeps me sucking and licking away at his hard cock. Suddenly, without warning I feel him shudder and yell my name, "MAX!" I feel a warm liquid spill into the back of my throat and I down all of it.

I let go of his cock and look him in the eye. "Come here," he says in a husky voice. He sits up and gives me a deep kiss as he flips me onto my back. I know that he can taste himself on my tongue, but that doesn't seem to bother him at all. He wastes no time at all taking my pants off and then my panties. He kisses his way from my neck, leaves a gentle kiss on each breast, down my stomach, and finally kisses the top of my pussy. He makes slow, innocent kiss down my slit until he is at the bottom. Fang then takes his tongue and runs it straight up my slit at a painstakingly slow pace until he hits my clit and starts to suck on it. I have never had anyone but myself touch me down there and it was heaven.

Fang then takes two of his fingers and pushes up in me. I am so surprised at first, but soon the pleasure sweeps over me. He pumps his finger in and out of me, while still suckling my clit. I moan over and over, "Oh God!... please don't stop… Fang that feels amazing…Oh I'm going to cum!"

"Come for Max, come for me," he whispers seductively into my ear. Those words completely undo me and I come so hard my toes curl. My juices leak down his hand and my leg. He crawls up my body and starts to lick my juices off his pointer finger. "Max you taste amazing. Who knew someone so tough could taste so sweet," he smirked at me. I quickly grab his hand and lick myself off of his middle finger and make him moan at the sight alone.

By now, Fang is hard again and is raring to go all the way. "Max, are you ready?" he asks me so shyly. "Yes Fang. I want you to fuck me and fuck me hard!" _Whoa, where did that come from? I don't think I have ever said such a dirty sentence in my life, but Fang sure seems to like it._ He kisses me once again and lines his cock up with my pussy. "This may hurt a bit. If you want me to stop just say so." I nod as he starts to push ever so gradually into me. He comes to my barrier and halts, "Are you absolutely sure?" "YES! Just keep moving." I tell him. Fang pushes through the barrier. I gasp and clutch Fang to me, digging my nails into the skin on his back. It hurts; I feel pain shoot through me. Fang stops and waits for me to adjust to his huge size and length. As he waits he kisses and nibbles on my neck and chest.

After a few seconds he looks at me and kisses me ever so sweetly on the lips. "Are you ready?" "Yes" was all that I could whisper back to him. He pulls his cock out half way and pushes back in again. He does this a few more times and the pain finally edges away as I feel the pleasure start to come to me.

Fang starts to pump his cock in and out me, faster and faster. I'm sure he is only turned on more by my moans and words. "Oh Fang…Yes…Right there…Faster, Deeper, Harder!...I just love your big cock deep inside me!"

He grips a hold of me and pushes harder and deeper into me, but I as you know I am the leader and I decide that I want to be in charge now. I grab him and flip him onto his back and start to ride him like there is no tomorrow. I look down at his surprised faced that final turns into sexy smirk. He knows that I secretly love to be in charge of everything. He grasps a hold of my breasts and kneads then roughly, which only makes me go faster. "You like that don't you…You love being such a dirty girl and saying naughty things to me…You like to be in charge and do what you want with me, don't you?" "Yesss," I practically scream back at him. "Oh, Max!...You look like such an angel." He moans to me. _I guess I kinda do, because my wings are spread out almost too full length._ I'm sweating and panting like crazy and I am so close to my climax. I lift myself up off his cock almost completely and slam back down onto it one last time. Both of our moans fill my room as I orgasm over his cock and he spills his seed deep within me.

I roll over onto my back next to Fang. We both lay there for awhile trying to catch our breath. "Wow! Max that was incredible. I have never felt so good in my live." "Me either," I say as he leans over and kisses me lightly on my lips. "I truly do love you. You know that right?" he tells me. "I know you do, very much, and I love you too." I cuddle in next to his gorgeous body, as he wraps his arms and soft wings around us.

We start to dose off, when all of a sudden we hear a car door slam and "We're home. Max? Fang? Where are you guys?" Fang and I bolt out of my bed, put on clothes, and act like we were busy on the computer just before Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel pop their head into my door. "What have you guys been up to all day?" asks Nudge. Fang and I look at each other and go red in the face. "Nothing!" we both say at the same time.


End file.
